What will it take get my point across!
by BlackCat46
Summary: Trudy's in love. She drops hints as carefully as possible, but he never gets the message. She can't stand being so close, yet never telling him. Follow her twists and turns as she tries to tell him she loves him. (R&R, AU, OOC, O.Cs. Own only O.Cs and plot.) T because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

*Trudy*

Yay, another day in the Treasures Of Egypt hall! My coworker, me and a whole bunch of pretty things in cases. Well, OK, I know they're ancient artifacts and worth millions, but they're really pretty.

I don't remember what Jasper called them all, but that was because every time he talks to me, my insides are screaming "OH GOSH, HE'S TALKING TO ME!"

He's really sweet to me and never gets impatient that I'm learning so slowly. I'm not usually so slow, I just can't help liking him in so many ways for so many reasons. Gravity pulls me to him, like Fate wants us together.

Jasper treats me like a person, someone worth knowing. And that's special because he's really amazing. I just wish he wanted me as much as I want him. I haven't told him that I think I'm in love with him, why would I do that?

He'd get a restraining order on me.

I opened the door to the library, finding Jasper writing an email.

He heard me coming and smiled up at me.

"Hello, Trudy. Fantastic to see you." He said, making my heart do a back flip.

"It's lovely to see you, too. What'll we be up to today?" I asked, excited.

"Well, the good news is, we have a movie for the exhibition. I need you to hand out refreshments." That made me feel a bit disappointed, I'd hoped he was going to ask me out.

"That's nice. And as an assistant, here to help."

Jasper chuckled at me. "You're so ambitious, it's adorable."

My heart skipped a few beats. He called ambition adorable! My world went black.

Jasper was above me when I woke.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you'd decided to drop dead." Jasper said in relief, wrapping his arms around me. I felt a sharp spark of love.

"My name's not Fred." I said, making a very bad joke.

"I know that, I never said it was." He would be confused, typical. Jokes are jokes, he should have understood that.

"You said 'Drop Dead.' I watched a film years ago, Drop Dead, Fred." I explained.

"Oh, that movie was hilarious. Now I get the joke. Now, you. Are you going to have any more fainting episodes?" He asked, though he wasn't being mean.

"I really hope I'm not. But if I do, just kick me to the other side of the room until I come around." I told him.

"No. If you pass out again, I'm getting an ambulance." He told me. He was still being nice. Why couldn't I open my mouth and tell him that I'm head-over-heels in love with him?

"Alright."

* * *

**OK, this isn't my best work. They're not going to be an immediate couple. They're gonna go through a fair bit first. Tears, drama, laughs possibly a few tragedies. But if they do manage to get together, the question is: Will they stay together? All your decisions. I'm all ears (or maybe eyes?) for suggestions and ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. (P.S. I own absolutely nothing except the plot. Reviewers get sneak peeks.) (:**


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: I do not own Skater Boy, the characters in this story except Panda. I own my plot and Panda.**)

Things have never been this weird. He's always so close, so sweet. He'll never understand me. What have I done that makes me so special?

I was given this job, with this amazing man and now I've gone and fallen for him.

I went to the shops during my lunch break to grab some crisps and a magazine. I don't really like them, I need advice.

The cashier looked at me. She had black hair tossed into a side part and covered in extensions. She was younger than me by about a year, but other than that. She seemed bored. When she spoke, she had an Australian accent.

"Hey." She checked a look at my magazine. "Trying to get yourself a guy?" She asked, looking at my magazine.

"Yes, I needed some help." I said shortly.

She said "If you need help with a guy, you're in the right place. I'm Candy. People call me Panda, though. Cos of the eyes."

Candy had black rings intentionally painted on. I understood her being Panda.

"You can, too, if you want." She offered. I liked this one. She seemed like a good friend.

"Sure, why not. I'm Trudy. People have nicknamed me all manner of things." I blushed a little.

"There are ways to change that up a bit. I prefer to shorten it. Like T. Or if you have a middle name?" Panda asked.

"Yes, Ana." I told her. Panda grinned.

"Right, that's that worked out. We'll nickname you Trudyana. Merge your names, you get one flowing sound. See?"

I picked up another bag of crisps and two cans of cola. Two things I guessed she loved from the empty packet and can next to the till.

"Fancy going out the back, Trudyana, having a chat?" Panda asked.

"Sure, let's go." I said, cheerfully.

We sat outside. We took the quizzes.

"8: How many hints does he drop that he likes you a day?" Panda asked. "Choices: A) Ten plus. B) Five. C) Less than five."

I blushed. "Less than five."

"Mostly Cs: Uninterested. Sorry." I just slowly nodded, looked at the time and gasped.

"Oh, gosh, I was meant to be back at work half an hour ago!"

Panda cracked up laughing. "Oh Gosh?! T, are you serious?"

I shrugged. "I was taught to say that when ever something goes wrong."

"Well, now we're gonna teach you different. I'll come round yours on Friday night." Panda said. "Even if you have plans, I'll join in."

I giggled. "Fine by me. I don't have plans, though."

Panda laughed and hugged me. "I'll see you Friday."

"See you on Friday."

* * *

Jasper grabbed hold of me and shook me when I got in.

"Where were you?! You meant to come back here an hour ago!" He yelled at me.

"I was out with a friend and we both lost track of time! I'm sorry!" I gasped, a tear sliding down my cheek.

Jasper stopped shaking me. He looked surprised and guilty. "Hey, what?"

I said "What what?" I knew it sounded confusing. He put his palm against my cheek and wiped the tear off my cheek with his thumb.

"Trudy, I'm sorry. I just got worried that you weren't here, I thought something bad had happened to you."

I just pulled away from him. "It's OK. I should have called you."

Panda came in.

"T!" She squealed, rushing to hug me.

"Panda, get yourself over here!" I squealed and hugged her.

Jasper just gawped at us.

"Is he that guy you were crushing on, T?" Panda asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah. He saw me walk in here, grabbed hold of me and shook me, yelling at me for being late, then saw that I'd started crying and then he was all sugar sweet. He has more mood swings than a hormonal woman."

We chuckled together. Jasper just gazed at Panda. He had a crush on her, I was sure.

* * *

There was a dance coming up and I was required to go. I needed a date.

Panda said "Who needs a man to feel like a woman? We'll go, best friends, yeah?"

I smiled. "Yeah, OK."

We went dress shopping. We ended up in KFC having a meal.

* * *

At the dance, Jasper was watching Panda. I knew he was watching her, who wouldn't? His choices weren't limited, but if he had to choose between her and me, he'd pick Panda.

Skinny, pretty, kind and warm.

That and she was so much fun to be around. She made me feel kind of young and naive.

She said "Hey, T, I'm real thirsty, I'm gonna get us some drinks."

I nodded. Jasper seized me and made me dance.

"So is this friend kidnapping you permanently? I'm never gonna get you to myself?" He asked.

"No, probably not." I replied, wishing for Panda to hurry back with those drinks.

When she did, I wanted to hug her so hard. She forced her way between Jasper and I.

"Hey, she's my date, get your own!" She said, snatching me.

"What?!" Jasper yelled. The whole room was staring and I couldn't help laughing. "You're dating Trudy?! When were you two gonna tell me that you were dating?!"

"What?!" Now it was our turn to be confused. "We're not literally dating, dummy!"

Jasper looked at us.

"But you said that Trudy's your date?" Jasper was feeling awkward, he was totally radiating it.

"It's a girls' night out, dummy! She's my friend, she's a girl. So it's only right that we say it's a date as there's just two of us."

I was laughing so hard, I had to hold a table.

Jasper said "Thank God. She's not actually date-dating you?"

"No, you thick-o! Best friends, dance together, no date-date." Panda insisted.

Skater Boy came on. "Come on, Panda, let's go."

We went and danced. Jasper watched in shock as we got up on stage and did karaoke.

"Panda and Trudyana, bringing it down." Panda said quietly into her mic.

Panda started.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl.  
__Can I make it any more obvious?  
__He was a punk, she did ballet.  
__What more can I say?_"

I sang.

"_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends stuck up her nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._"

We both sang the chorus, our voices melding.

"_He was a skater boy,  
She said see ya later, boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down  
To earth._"

Panda sang the next bit.

"_Five years from now, she sits at home,  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rocking up MTV._"

I sang the next little bit.

"_She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all tickets to see his show.  
She tags along and stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down..._"

Panda and I sang together.

"_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar.  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_"

Panda sang this little part and I was grateful.

"_Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._"

I sang this part, making the most of our stage time.

"_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world?_"

We both sang the ending.

"_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show,  
I'll be at a studio.  
Singing the song we wrote.  
About a girl you used to know_."

Everyone burst into wild cheers, though my eyes were wildly roaming the crowd for Jasper. He was stood, watching. He knew the song really well.

* * *

When I went to work the next day, I knew I was in serious trouble with Jasper.

"Hi." I said cautiously. "Listen, Jasper. I'm really sorry that I embarrassed you last night and I completely understand anything you feel is necessary."

He stood up from his laptop and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not mad at you any more. I understand that I haven't been so nice to you. So in future, I'm gonna be nicer. Right now, though, I have to tell you, I'm not keen on that friend of yours."

"Why? Because she made you think that she and I were dating?" I asked, recovering the joking side of myself.

"That and she just seems to be influencing you a bit, like you're a teenager. You're better than that."

I knew he thought that he knew best. He did, but I didn't want to believe him.

"I'm only human. I just want a friend, some good times." I told him.

"Trudy, you have me, you know." He told me. "Anything you need, I'll be here for you."

"If I need advice on girl things such as tampons, you're not going to want to get involved in that discussion." I told him, making him wince slightly at the simple mention.

"That won't matter. I'll talk about anything with you, so long as it keeps you away from Panda. Talking of, that name. It's not her real name, is it?"

"No, her name's Candy, but she makes black eye shadow panda rings around her eyes. Panda is like Pandy and that rhymes with Candy. See?" I said, watching him get all confused.

"I suppose so. And you're gonna stop talking to her?" Jasper asked. I didn't want to.

"No. She's my friend. I can't go telling her that I was using her services and now that you like me a little, I'm giving up on her. I'll be her friend and if you'll let me, I'll be your friend. I don't want to choose and so help me I won't."

Jasper gave me a hard glare. "Well, you've made that decision."

That cracked it. He hated Panda so much that when I told him I'd be happy just to be friends with them both, he hated me, too. Well, let's see how he liked me walking out, quitting the job, going to get a new life.

That's exactly what I did. I went to Mr Sweet.

"Come." I walked in. "Ah, Trudy, what can I do for you?"

"Mr Sweet, I'm sorry, but I want to find a new job somewhere else." I told him.

"You want to leave the exhibition?" He asked me, totally stunned.

"Yes." I told him. "I don't feel comfortable and I think I might be able to put my mind to something else."

"Well, Trudy, I'm sure nobody here would like to lose you. Have you discussed this with Jasper?" He said and I tensed.

"He won't care and I don't intend to talk to him about any of my personal matters." I said, tense and desperate to leave the school.

"What did he do, Trudy?" Mr Sweet knew that I'd had a bad time with Jasper by my tone.

"It's unspeakable. I don't want to talk about that, I'm here wanting to escape." I told him.

"Trudy, I'd be very reluctant to let go of you." He said. Oh great. I'm not getting out of here, am I?

"Well, will you? I really feel uncomfortable working in there." I said. Let's face it, I didn't like how I was being forced to choose and then I was being ignored. Not my happiest moments.

"If that's what you really must do, Trudy."

"Thank you, Mr Sweet." I said happily. I got out of there, packed my bags, and went home hunting. I bumped into Panda.

"OK, T what he do to ya?" She asked me.

"Not much, just say I quit work and I am now on a job hunt." I said. "That and I'm now homeless. So... know anywhere good?"

"My place. You can live with me." She offered and I gave her a massive squeezy hug.

"Thanks, Panda." I said happily.

I moved into her flat with her. We spent every night together, laughing and enjoying ourselves.

One night in particular, we went clubbing.

We spent the entire evening dancing, drinking, dancing and flirting with as many men that came our way.

They flirted back, but never once did we invite a guy over.

We woke up in Panda's flat, zonked on the floor.

"What we gonna do for food, T?" Panda asked.

"I'll get us something."

I started making us eggs and bacon.

We had our food, then Panda said "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know." I said.

Panda gasped. "We could go shopping. Because, God, I mean no offence to you, but your clothes are actually kind of old and worn down."

I looked at my clothes. Panda was right, they were wearing out a bit.

"I guess we could shop. And soon." I said, knowing that Panda loved to shop.

When we went out, we ended up spending all our savings on twenty eight new outfits, twenty eight pairs of shoes and then two beautiful strapless green maxi dresses from Oasis with matching green heels.

*Jasper.*

I'd known that being mean to Trudy would prevent us falling in love and pushing her away a little, but I never expected her to get her things and quit work. I've succeeded in making sure she hadn't fallen in love with me, but I'd fallen for her and by the time I'd psyched up the courage to tell her, I saw those beautiful eyes and her gorgeous face all lit up with her perfect smile and lost it.

I'd ended up telling her something ridiculous and made her cry.

Now she'd simply left and not said goodbye. That seriously got to me. I could have just grabbed and kissed her, but no, I had to be a wimp.

Now what would I do to get her back here and then admit my love for her?

.

.

.

**OK, still not owning House Of Anubis, its logo, characters, trademark or anything in the similarity. All rights go to Nick and Viacom and whoever else happens to be involved in its rights and production. I also do not own Avril Lavigne Skater Boy or anything that may go with its rights and productions. I have no copyrights to anything except my O.C., plot and dialogue. **

**Having all that said, what did you all think of this chapter? Will update again soon. Preview of next chapter for reviewers. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
